


3 times a charm

by InInfiniteTime



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cute, Eskild Tryggvason the Gay Guru, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Gay Couple, Hugs, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Jonas Vasquez - Freeform, LMFAO - Freeform, Loving Isak Valtersen, M/M, Neck Kissing, SKAM, Teasing, Yes yes, and, and parties, basically evak making out, but hey, cant say its smut, evak kissing, friends - Freeform, hawt moments included, isak and even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: 3 times Isak and Even got interrupted and that one special time they didn't.





	1. first. Kollektivet

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life.  
> look at me writing about evak kissing!  
> i tried, okay? jskajskak  
> i really really really REALLY hope you enjoy this lil' thing <3

**first**

_Party at kollektivet. New year's Eve. Bathroom._

"I love you" 

"wow Even, the romance level. Now we're even confessing in bathrooms." Isak grinned, sliding his hands teasingly around Even's neck.

"Oh stop ruining this." Even giggled, wrapping his own hands around Isak's waist. Isak chuckled as well, not holding back anymore and connecting their lips into a sweet kiss.

it started of slowly and softly. The boys were just breathing in each other and enjoying the amazing feel of their lips nearly glued together. Isak had stated at least a thousand times in his head, that this was the best way to celebrate that day. Or any other event, if he was being honest.

Even was the first to slip his tongue into Isak's mouth. Isak loved it, he loved it all, so he opened his mouth without any second thoughts or reconsidering and tightened his grip on Even's neck. With Even soft lips touching his and their tongues slowly dancing together, gosh it was so hard not to moan. 

Isak obviously kissed back with an intense force, wanting more. He surely knew it was too risky to do anything in the bathroom, so he tried to please himself by only kissing Even's plump, beautiful lips. He loved what he was getting, despite wishing he could take all of that to a higher level. This kind of kissing always made Isak excited and hot immediately, and he was still deciding if that was a good thing or not. well, not in that moment to say the least, because getting on his knees and risking getting caught on the New year's Eve wasn't the best way to finish off the day. Even if no one saw them, Even was a loud screamer. Especially,- especially when,-

_Oh god. Stop it._

The boy knew they could just easily lock themselves in there and shamelessly risk everything, but he was still thinking about it and considering if it was worth it or not. 

"oh my god" He broke the kiss, "Even i, i can't,-"

"Just let the party end and then we can,-" Isak didn't let him finish his sentence, and reconnecting their lips, the boy sighed into the kiss, now wrapping his long legs around Even's waist who was sat on a outer part of their closed toilet seat. Even caught the chance, sliding his hands up and down Isak's spine and slowly bringing them closer together. 

The bathroom was quiet, but the noises from outside could be heard.

The room was filled with the sounds of their lips connecting and kissing, and Isak never wanted to stop.

Kissing Even had always been a special thing. It was the best feeling Isak had ever experienced, and every new kiss, even if it was just a peck, would turned out feeling like he was kissing him for the very first time. Each and every touch of their lips was different, but this one familiar sense was uniting their kisses together, which was the unbelievably amazing sweetness.

their lips were just like these two pieces of puzzles that fit together perfectly, so Isak loved it. 

"You're so perfect i,- i just,-" Isak started mumbling.

"Is this the alcohol speaking right now, do you want me to do you a favor or did you do something very wrong and don't want me to get mad?" Even grinned, pecking his nose.

"I just really fucking love you. Besides, i didn't drink _that_ much." He rolled his eyes, smiling and getting even more comfortable on Even's lap. Hearing those words immediately poured warmth into Even's heart and made him even happier that he was. The boy nuzzled Isak's sensitive neck and left a few sweet kisses there which made Isak shut up. 

"oh now that's unfair. You're doing that on purpose."

"doing what?" Even teased, chuckling and looking up at Isak with an innocent look.

"Doing stuff that you know.. has a huge effect on my.. on me!" Isak giggled and pecked his entire face.

"Y'now we could just easily close the doors and like,-"

"Even!"

"what?" 

"Are you forgetting that even though this used to be my home we're at a party right now with at least fifty people? the only thing separating us from them is this door which definitely won't be able to suppress my screams."

"Oh god, Isak. You were bickering about me teasing you but you saying those things is a whole new level of turning Even Bech Naesheim on." He uttered, looking at Isak's lips, trailing his gaze down his hips and licking his lips. _Yeah, Even had a game._

"Even" Isak whined. 

"at least take your shirt off?" Even begged. "I promise i'll be as innocent as i can."

That was it.

Isak didn't take his shirt off, but he did nearly tear it during trying to undress himself while keeping his balance on Even's lap at a drunk state. Seeing his eager motions and flushed cheeks with his breath quickened, Even laughed and without giving him time to fully get rid of his shirt, he started kissing his chest that was rising quickly. Even sucked a few bruises until Isak literally took his face in his hands, stopping him.

"What's wrong Isak i,-"

"Even this is too much. Lock the door."

Even grinned. "You know there are people outside you naughty-"

"Lock the fucking door."

They were so messed up that they didn't even know who would take the lead and capture the throne of dominance, but to say the least, neither of them cared.

Even attacked his neck for the last time before getting ready to stand up and lock the door without looking too suspicious. It was an open-mouthed, wet kiss to his neck which quickly turned into a bite that nearly made Isak scream from the bottom of his lungs. The boy had admitted it so many times, but his neck was just incredibly sensitive, even small gestures and touches made him shiver from the pleasing feeling he'd get. He definitely wasn't complaining though. 

Even's lips and his teeth left a beautiful purple mark on his neck near the jawline, and words weren't enough to define Isak's love for Even's love bites. He didn't let him stand up and instead connected their lips once more. Even instantly forgot the world around them and slid his hands on Isak's naked spine. He pressed his nails into Isak's sking lightly, knowing how much the boy liked the sensation and this feeling that drove him crazy. 

Isak moaned.

and It was probably the worst time to let out that voice. 

"Isak?" a squeaky noise.

nearly falling off Even's lap, Isak stood up immediately, grabbing his shirt and turning around.

_Vilde._

_Vilde Hellerud Lien._

"what the f,- Vilde?" Isak's mouth fell open. 

"Hii. I knew you guys were attending the party as well, so i thought i could say hi! Sana told me she'd last seen you in this bathroom, so yeah."

"oh my god. Oh my,-" Isak hid his face in this hands.

"Well Hi Vilde!" Even kept his happy face, smiling at Vilde and waving at her like she hadn't just seen him full-on making out with Isak.

Vilde just chuckled. "You guys are so adorable though!"

"Thanks, Vilde." Even laughed, standing up.

"I'd be glad if you two left the toilet for a few minutes though. I really need to pee."

"mood: ruined." Isak muttered to himself, though judging by Even gazing him with a smile, he guessed that his boyfriend had heard it.

_Oh, Vilde._


	2. second. Evak's apartment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Isak's birthday. Eskild takes the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time it's our queen guru Eskild!!  
> seriously tho, how can we be mad at him. He's an angel. <3

_ring ring._

"I'll open!" Isak said, smiling at Even who was decorating the birthday cake, all of his attention turned to it.

Isak opened the door with a massive smile plastered on his face and saw Eskild.

or.

Saw Eskild with a rainbow wig on his head, at least fifty colorful balloons and ten bags filled with.. well random shit for the party, probably?

Oh, Eskild. He adored parties, though especially **Isak's** parties. Not only he loved attending every single one of them, but also if he tried very hard, he'd often get the opportunity to help him set things up and get ready. Or to be exact, be in the charge of literally everything and plan the party himself, convincing Isak that he was only helping. Isak's birthday was obviously a huge deal, so Eskild had came prepared. Very prepared. Overly prepared? 

If Isak was being honest, he absolutely loved having Eskild around. Eskild was the one who could turn the worst parties into magical events. His spark was always noticeable. So unless he turned his party into something completely different by accident, Isak was more that okay to have him as his personal party planner. In his, and to be honest, everyone's eyes, Eskild was this huge ball of sunshine and positivity that could cheer anyone up. 

"Hey birthday baby boy!" Eskild grinned, leaning in for a hug and trying his best not to drop everything on the floor.

"let me help you with these. What did you bring, Eskild?" Isak asked, failing not to sound a liiiittle scared. a bit.

"Oh, what **didn't** i bring, baby Jesus. We're going to have a lot of fun today!"

"What do you me,-" 

"relax, babycakes. Don't forget who i am." Eskild kissed his cheek, approaching the kitchen, dropping his bags on the floor and running off to help and hug the shit out of Even as well.

Looking at them talk always made Isak smile. It was so endearing to watch Eskild and Even interact. They formed this friendship from the very start, which was something that Isak was very happy for, considering the fact that Eskild held a huge part of his life. It would be insanely awkward if his boyfriend didn't get along with one of his closest friends who had actually given him a place to stay when he needed it the most. Eskild and Even were different to say the least, but distinctions only brought them closer together and made them good friends. 

And now, here they were, standing in the kitchen with Even jokingly making fun of Eskild's incredibly messed up wig and Eskild coming back at him with insulting his attempt of decorating the cake without screwing it up, facetiously. Isak loved how Eskild liked to lead everything by himself, and how Even let him do stuff every time without bickering or arguing. At the end, Isak and Even would just end up helping Eskild and not the other way around. Like said, Isak wasn't complaining. His Gay Guru had a game. 

"Okay, i trust you. Now decorate it following **my** instructions if you don't want to mess it up even more, Even." Eskild exclaimed, showing Even his way of putting cream beautifully on the cake for the last time and handing the spoon to him. 

"yes, sir!" Even giggled, putting his hand near his forehead as a salute. Eskild chuckled, winking and grabbing at least five bags in his hand.

"off to decorating the house boys! I'll be back to check on the cake soon, and hopefully the guest will arrive soon enough to start the party on time?" 

"Yes, yes and yes, Eskild. Everything's perfect, i promise." Isak couldn't help but grin, because how could he possibly contain a serious look on his face when it was his birthday and Eskild was there to slay? 

"Far from perfect! We'll get there though. Now come help him!" Eskild said, leaving the kitchen to get to work. 

"I knew Eskild was pretty good at organizing parties, but i certainly had no idea if he had a hundred ways of putting cream on a cake." Even giggled. 

"It looks delicious, Even. Who the actual hell cares about the decorations when we all know it's going to taste like heaven?" Isak smiled, dipping his finger in the cream and licking it off. 

"Stop ruining the cake baby!" Even purposely acted annoyed, though his face still broke into a smile when he saw Isak reaching out for more. "Just take the bawl instead of licking it off straight from the cake. There's still some left." 

Isak wasn't there only for eating the leftover cream. Since it was his birthday and he could do anything without fearing that Even was going to get angry, the boy was sure it wouldn't hurt to play around and as he would say, share some of that white cream with Even. 

so this time he dipped the whole spoon in the bawl, and after waiting for the excess to drip, he literally shoved the spoon onto Even's face.

Even suddenly went silent from shock. White mass was splashed all around his nose and his mouth, some of it finding its way to his neck and some sticking to his golden quiff. Even's mouth was fallen open, his eyes wide, staring right at Isak who was dying of laughter, holding the spoon in his hand.

It happened so out of the blue that Even legitimately took a few minutes to process the occurred. He took a few minutes to realize what Isak had done and grabbed the nearest spoon.

"You wanna fight? It is so on, Isak Valtersen." He said through clenched teeth, dipping his own spoon into the chocolate cream.

Isak's eyes widened seeing the spoon covered in sticky, brown mass. He didn't really wanted to look like he'd been playing in the mud for hours. But then again if he was being honest, Even's situation was worse anyways. He already looked like he'd been sticking his face into.. well. something white...

"Look what you did to me! What do you think Eskild's going to see this as?" Even whispered, holding a laugh.

"I mean it doesn't look that bad.." Isak snorted, chuckling.

"yeah, surely. Now let me go wash this off before the guests arrive." He smiled, rolling his eyes and turning around. 

But Isak wasn't done, that's for sure. Until his boyfriend could disappear, he grabbed his hand, pulling him closer and wrapping Even's hands on his waist.

"Okay, seriously? I didn't want to ruing your beautiful face by panting it with this brown mass so i forgave you, but you're still not letting me go?" 

Isak just shook his head, plastering that incredibly teasing smile on his lips that Even absolutely adored. He surely was very stubborn, and he always got what he wanted. Keeping Even's hands on his waist, Isak made his wait to Even's hair and curled his fingers in his locks, pulling his face together. He looked up and down, observing Even's lips. And before the boy could protest even more, Isak unexpectedly licked the corner of Even's mouth and tasted the cream again. Even looked like he was going to say something, though Isak's sudden gesture not only shut him up, but also visibly flushed his cheeks, and Isak's heart squeaked. He loved being in control even though he often proffered Even to be in charge, yet just seeing his boyfriend melt in his arms because of **him** was completely enough to make Isak's knees week. It was so easy to make Even hot all over when Isak was in the mood. Motions like that always caused Even to turn into this hot mess, a few kisses and touches, and he would be gone. And he'd be Isak's from head to toe.

Isak didn't resist sliding his hands from Even's hair to his neck. Tightening his grip there, the boy brought them even closer together. Isak felt his body literally stick to Even's, he felt every part of him touching his, which only made him want more. Even was so incredibly sweet. He had the power even after losing the control over Isak. 

So Isak just pressed their lips together, forgetting the world around them. The kiss started of from being soft and slow, to turning into something different. To be exact, the eager movement of their tongues and them exchanging breaths and moans while trying to stay quiet so Eskild doesn't get the wrong idea. easy. Or not so simple maybe, especially when Even slid his hands down Isak's back and tightened his grip on his waistband. Isak though he could collapse right then and there. He perfectly understood how much Even liked teasing him, and he knew his boyfriend wouldn't stop until Isak was dragging him to somewhere private. That needy bitch. 

Though Isak had no time for bang bangs and he wasn't willing to leave Eskild alone in this mess, so he suddenly broke the kiss, pulling Even's hands up to his waist again and strictly letting him go. 

"No time for that, Even. Go clean yourself." He exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all," Even exhaled, "You were the one who nearly tore my pants off" Isak laughed, rolling his eyes, "and second of all, 'go clean yourself' sounds way worse that you think at this point. Look at my damn face!" Even failed to hold back his laughter.

"Well you seemed to like where this was going.." Isak teased back, now kissing his cheeks and licking the cream on his way. 

Isak suddenly felt his body lift up. He instantly looked down to see Even holding his thighs and lifting him up to put him down right on the counter. Two seconds, and Isak was sat on the table with Even between his legs. He honestly adored this cute position, that way he could easily wrap his legs around him and never let go. He felt so comfortable with Even beside him. 

So he agreed without any unnecessary words and pulled Even closer once again. Holding on his neck, Isak didn't suffice kissing Even's mouth, so his lips went down Even's neck. Isak knew his own neck was one of the most sensitive spots on his body and that's why Even loved it so much. He loved kissing Isak's neck, jawline, collarbones and hearing him let out small voices of need whilst trying to suppress his moans, although Even himself was just as great in instantly losing his dominance once Isak's lips were somewhere near his neck. Isak however, was doing a good job pleasing Even. His small, beautiful bites consistently turned purple and painted Even's skin gorgeously. Isak had agreed on a fact that the hickeys were created to make Even's skin even more stunning. 

Isak slowly unbuttoned Even's shirt just slightly and slipped his hands in, caressing his chest and soon kissing the area. Even looked at him with his eyebrows raised, but as soon as he felt Isak's mouth on his chest, he forgot the existence of the Earth. Even threw his head back and and brought Isak's head even closer, if that was even possible. Clenching his fists into Isak's hair, his mouth fell open without letting any moans slip. Isak however, didn't reserve working his tongue up and down Even's chest. He left a few visible marks near his collarbones, and to be honest, Even was more than ready to cancel the party and take his baby to the bedroom. 

Putting his palms on Isak's cheeks, he made the boy look up, and _oh god._

It was so easy for Isak to look like a living angel.

His reddened cheeks were so flushed. Half-lidded eyes were staring up at Even in anticipation and want. His teasingly beautiful smile was still there. Even let out a deep sound coming somewhere from his throat.

"You're so gorgeous, oh my god." 

"Would you stop?!" Isak giggled, nuzzling his face into Even's neck and kissing the marks he'd left.

"Never. Isak Valtersen needs to know how fucking perfect he is." Even whispered in his ear and felt him shiver.

stuff that words could do to Isak. Wasn't it all just wonderful. 

Even sneakily slid his hands under Isak's shirt and lightly scratched his spine. The boy understood that the gesture always left a massive effect and it totally made Isak go insane. So very softly, he brought his hands up under the white shirt, pressed his nails into the soft skin and trailed his fingers down. Isak firmly gripped his arms and hid his face in between Even's shoulder and his neck, letting out whispers of pleasure. 

Even lifted his shirt of slightly to reveal the skin and maybe press some kisses down there as we,-

"Boys i know you're enjoying this moment right now, but Isak, i don't think you'd be happy to spend your birthday with a raging boner. Get off the counter and help me you two lovebirds!"

_oh, come on._

_come the fuck on._

Isak literally hid his face in his own hands, shaking his head and letting out an embarrassed scream while Even laughed his ass off.

"why can't we just make out in peace for once!" Isak moaned to himself.

"Oh my gosh. We literally have no time for anything right now!" Eskild said, handing a few small boxes to Even.

Even sadly smiled, hinting Isak to give up and smile. Isak rolled his eyes but still grinned, earning a wink from Even.

* * *

later that day when the party was over, Isak got what he wanted to say the least. and the wait was so fucking worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you enjoyed this one!  
> thanks for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

"i Know! we can play truth or dare!" Magnus squeaked, grabbing the nearest cola bottle that he had emptied just a minute. ago.

The boys were gathered at Isak and Even's apartment, having a casual hang out session that Magnus refereed to as a "sleepover". Mahdi, Isak and Jonas argued a lot, trying to make Magnus understand that they weren't two year old children having a childish sleepover party, but Magnus just shook his head every time resisting to listen, so they gave up and accepted the fact that it all kind of seemed like a sleepover since it was 12am and they were surrounded with snacks, pillows, and as Magnus had suggested, silly games to play.

They had just finished eating the pizza they had ordered, which was followed by mini burgers, drinks and of course, candy. Five of them were so full that they couldn't simply move from the ground, so obviously doing dares at that moment was the last thing the boys wanted. well, except Magnus apparently, because he was still determined to play the damn game and turn the party into a sleepover officially. He looked so prepared and desperate to play truth or dare, that Isak truly felt bad for him for a minute and gave up first. He gave in after Even to be exact, who was by Magnus' side from the start, not even protesting the idea of their sleepover.

"Oh, come on. Truth or Dare? Seriously?" Mahdi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, come on! Pleeease? There's so much i'm willing to find out about you guys!" Magnus exclaimed, looking excited.

"I already don't like how this is going." Jonas crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Let's play a few rounds." Isak smiled.

Magnus eyes lit up and he grinned.

"see? Just when i thought Isak was literally the grumpiest person in the universe, he actually turned out being kinder that you two!" he hissed at Jonas and Mahdi with a proud look on his face and giggled with all four of them.

"Let's just play the damn game ohmygod." Isak rolled his eyes and reached out to spin the bottle.

You see, this was the thing with hanging out with the boys. The three of them could make everything fun, and despite every little argument, they always had an incredibly good time in the end. So Isak thought fuck it. and just simply agreed.

The boys created a little circle and Magnus placed the bottle in the middle. He spun it, and the boys watched as it stopped towards Jonas.

"Oh god." Jonas looked like he was mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to come. Magnus' questions were always very.. interesting, so obviously Jonas couldn't wait to hear what he had to answer or do this time.

"Truth or Dare?" Magnus asked.

"God. Let it be dare." Jonas said.

"Oh look, someones scared of my questions." Magnus pouted.

"Yes, Magnus, because you ask the weirdest shit." Magnus laughed at that, others giggling along with him.

"Okay. I dare you to shave your eyebrows off." Magnus exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh fuck you!" Jonas tried to act annoyed, but he perfectly understood that Magnus was only cracking a joke which in fact, was really funny, so even Jonas himself couldn't hold his laughter for very long, so he chuckled, making Magnus and the boys smile as well.  
"Okay, okay. Sing the first song that comes to your mind." Magnus changed his dare.

Jonas was silent for a minute, probably searching for a song somewhere in his brain. He wanted to sing something cool, but his brain however didn't agree, apparently.

"I'm so loonelyyyy" He started and couldn't continue due to his unstoppable laughter. The song was hilarious yet appropriate as fuck. Not that he was upset or complaining though. Seeing the boys on the ground wincing from the laughter made Jonas smile as well. Besides, he was being pretty relatable.

"Okay, okay. Very appropriate Jonas. Good job." Mahdi praised him and spun the bottle.

This time, it landed on Magnus and him. Seeing Mahdi's mysterious smirk, Magnus' earlier proud expression quickly turned into a nervous one. Mahdi was surely getting his revenge without doubt.

"Truth or dare?" Mahdi asked, his smirk staying.

"Hmm. Truth? " it was more of a question rather than an answer, but Mahdi accepted it, rubbing his fingers on his chin, trying to think of a good thing to ask.

"Who's your current celebrity crush? "

"Oh come on! " Magnus cried laughing and hiding his face in his palms. The boy blushed so hard that it looked like he had a tons of makeup on. "Ok. Whatever. Who cares anyway. It's Gabrielle. Only telling you guys this because we're playing TRUTH or dare"

"Oh my god! Not you too, Magnus" Isak said rolling his eyes so hard that his pupils nearly disappeared for a second, though he giggled remembering the memories and let himself break into a sweet smile. "I'm sure Even dragged you into this hell" he added, glancing at his boyfriend who was trying his best to look serious but also failing.

"Moving on, moving on." Magnus announced and pushed the bottle to spin.  
It stopped towards Isak.

"Truth or Dare, Issy? "

"Ugh. Truth. "

"When was the last time you got jealous and why? " Magnus asked straight up, raising his eyebrows and staring at Isak with a cheeky smile.

Isak sighed. "Remember the party at Emma's house last Friday?" He started. "There was this blondie who kind of posses me off" Isak crossed his arms suddenly, and raised his chin, glancing at the boys who seemed really interested in hearing the story, because well, what's better than listening to jealous Isak complaining.  
"I haven't talked about this with Even, but since you asked, let me tell you about this bitch" he muttered through his clenched teeth. Isak glanced at Even once again, seeing his surprised expression as the boy raised his eyebrows, looking directly into Isak's eyes and probably waiting for his to spill the beans. "The girl kept flirting with Even and rubbing her dirty ass hands everywhere the whole time. She rambled flirty pick-up lines until I literally dragged Even aside, making out with him right. In front. Of. Her. " Isak said, his heart nearly flinching from anger. God, that girl had been so fucking annoying. He would've definitely said a few words to put her where she belonged, but it was just that he was too kind to hurt someone's feelings in general, so even at that cursed party, he chose to keep it simple and explain the situation to the blondie without words and causing trouble.  
"Not going to lie, seeing her shamelessly touch Even made me want to rip her fucking hair out, but thankfully, along with me nearly knocking Even over while kissing him, he also remembered that he had a boyfriend. So."

"Woah.. protective Isak.. that should've been cool to witness" Magnus exclaimed.

"I can't believe you, Isak. Did you seriously get jealous because of her? You knew I wasn't going to fall for her games, right?" Even shot him a sweet smile, his eyes saying so much more than his words. The look in his eyes told him everything he needed to hear to fully calm down. Even remembering that girl lit fire in his chest. It was unbelievable.  
He loved reading through his eyes while no one else around them could understand the things Even silently told him.

"Aww" Jonas smiled.

"Jealous Isak is a whole new Isak." Mahdi exclaimed, smirking.

"Oh, come on! "

************  
It was around 3am when boys finally decided to go to sleep. Magnus drifted off first, and that was followed by Jonas snoring and Mahdi falling into his sweet dreams finally.  
Recently Isak's insomnia that he struggled with in the past was reminding itself to the boy, and this certainly was one of those nights when he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes closed even for a minute. He went out to the balcony, cold breeze hitting his cheeks softly. It wasn't uncomfortable at all; he liked the wind cooling his body. The environment was weirdly silent, but to be honest the quiet couldn't probably be called weird since it was the midnight and people were fast asleep.  
The street lights were on. Isak burried his cheek into the palm of his hand and looked around a bit. If he was being honest, he loved calm nights like these. Guess the middle of the night was his best time to relax or get lost in his thoughts.  
Although this particular night didn't seem like the one for deep thoughts. Isak soon felt two arms around his waist, a warm body hugging him from behind.  
"Can't sleep?" Even whispered in his ear and somehow, it sent shivers down Isak's spine.

"I'm blaming that to the mock exam I have in a week. " he answered, leaning in to his touch.

"You'll do fine, babe. You know you'll do fine." Isak turned his head to take a look at Even's face. He was met with a reassuring, familiar sweet smile that poured warmth and love into his heart every time. Though it seemed like Even wasn't there just to make him feel better about his exam.

"So you really got Jealous, didn't you?" Even said quietly in his ear.

"Yes, Even, I did. That girl trying to get in your pants wasn't the best sight for me."

"And you wanted to rip her hair out?"

"I surely got jealous."

"That's so fucking hot, Isak." Even's whisper drove Isak's whole body crazy in a minute, yet he was trying to stay calm.

"You think? "

"God, yes. Jealous and protective you makes me go fucking insane." He kissed his neck. And Isak was gone.  
He always lost his control so easily. Event's whispers, his touches, his scent and just him. Sometimes it all became too much, but only in a good way. Even being.. Even made Isak want to do a thousand things to him. One of them obviously being kissing the shit out of him.

"So should I get jealous more?" Isak teased.

"Well, if you want me to die, well sure why not."

"Oh stop it!"

"What? Do you think i'm kidding?" Even raised both of his eyebrows and kissed Isak's cheeks.  
It started off innocently. Hugs, cheek kisses and neck nuzzling soon turned into Even kissing down Isak's neck. It took two love bites from him for Isak to turn into a hot mess. Even wasn't holding back, - his entire body was pressed onto Isak's from behind. The boy felt his chest, his stomach, even his legs against him. It felt pretty good, but Isak literally fell into heaven when Even tightened his grip on Isak's waist and moved his body a little. The friction nearly made Isak moan, so the boy just slapped his hand onto his mouth, trying to stop himself from letting out more embarrassing sounds. Even though Even loved his whimpers and moans, and Isak knew, it would be more that awkward if the boys heard Isak panting and screaming, so he tried to at least let out quiet whispers.  
Isak placed his hands on top of Even's and nearly followed his movements, but as he noticed that it felt too good and he could easily end up with a raging Bonner in the middle of the night, he immediately stopped himself, turning around in Even's arms and facing him. the boy's lips were begging to be placed on Even's, so after that Isak didn't resist kissing Even and crashed his lips onto his. It felt so good and right.  
So Isak tightly wrapped his hands around Even's neck and slid his tongue into Even's mouth the moment their lips touched. His tongue exploring Even's bottom lip and his entire mouth to be honest, made his boy whimper through the kiss. Even was surely enjoying the taste of Isak.  
Even's hands dropped lower on Isak's body and at this point, he was holding his thighs, which helped him to pull his boyfriend as close as possible. Not that Isak himself held back, he gladly accepted the thought of being fully pressed against Even's beautiful body.  
Even licked everywhere inside Isak's mouth, and by the time he had swiped his tongue on Isak's bottom lip for probably the thousandth time, Isak was a whimpering mess, panting in his mouth and holding onto Even like his life depended on it.  
Isak broke the kiss only to kiss down Even's chest. He pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit and sucked on Even's collarbones.  
Everything in that moment was so God damn perfect. The only source of light was the moon above them, lighting up the dark sky and making things a hundred times more romantic. It was cheesy, but for a second, Isak truly felt like Juliet and how she must've felt when she saw Romeo on her balcony.  
The world around them had kind of disappeared. Isak could feel, hear taste their lips connecting and kissing. It all felt too much and not enough at the same time.  
Even's hands suddenly appeared underneath Isak's shirt, caressing his naked spine and making Isak shiver from pleasure once again. Very quietly, Isak dared to whisper a moan in Even's ear. The minute he let out the voice, Even's fingers dug into his sensitive skin and probably left marks here and there. Though he didn't stop kissing Isak. He swallowed his moans and whispers making Isak feel like he was in heaven.

"You were jealous."

"I was jealous."

"Oh my god, Isak. You've got no reason to be jealous for. I love you so fucking much." Even panted, kissing his entire head, a "drunk in love" expression covering his entire face.

Even got back to his lips soon. The boys met each others' lips with their mouths open. Isak placed one of his hands on Even's cheek to open him up a little. Even had both of his hands wrapped around him once again and he was sliding them noticeably down to Isak's,-

"I don't wan't to ruin this moment right now, but Isak, i really need to pee, it's an emergency. Please show me where the bathroom is?"

_Are. You. Kidding. Me._

_The world is completely against me. fuck me._

"Magnus?" Isak wanted to cry.

"You two are honestly very adorable, but your mate needs to use the bathroom. Help me out?"

Isak sadly glanced Even, rolling his eyes and kissing his cheek.

"Sure Mags." He said and led him to their bathroom.

* * *

 

the boys left early in the morning. Or to be honest, Isak kicked them out at 10am. Kicked them out politely, because he really had to *ahem* sort things out with Even.

And he did.

Maybe playing Truth or Dare wasn't a terrible idea after all.


End file.
